Road trip!
Log Title: Road trip! Characters: Barbecue, Scarlett, Sci-Fi, Temera Location: The Pit Date: May 28, 2009 Category:2009 TP: None. Category:Logs As Logged by Barbecue - Thursday, May 28, 2009, 8:27 PM ------------------------------------------ Command Center - The Pit This is the heart of the G.I. Joe base. It is set up almost like NASA's Mission Control Center, but on a grander scale. Instead of only one wall filled with screens, three of the walls have large screens that display maps and information. Leading from the center of the room is a slope filled with rows of monitoring stations, where individual techs can watch just part of the world. In the center of the room is a raised dais. From here the command staff can watch the action and also address troops gathered along the fourth wall, which is set up like a briefing area. All of the Pit seems to be accessible from various doors leading from the Command Center. ------- ;Contents: * Temera * Barbecue Barbecue sits in the command center, going through fire-safety training materials. He looks bored. Temera slip into the command center quietly, glancing around to see who all is there, before moving to one of the computers. She pauses as she slips by Barbeque, to see what he's reading. Barbecue is reading the Fire Officers' Handbook of Tactics. He glances up at Temera as she slips by, seeming grateful for the distraction. "Good evening, Temera. How ahe you doing tonight?" He turns his chair to face Temera's computer. Temera smiles and perks up as she's spoken to. "Hi there. Doing well enough. You keeping busy?" Barbecue chuckles. "No unfortunately. Not a lot of work for me to do. Theah's only so much fiah-prepahedness training I can do if you guys nevah set fiah to anything." Temera hmms and nods just a little bit, shrugging slightly. "Well, if we're not needing to set fire to anything, we're doing our jobs at least close to right." Barbecue chuckles. "Yeah. I like being a fiahfightah, and I do volunteah in town on my off hoahs, but sometimes around heah it can get a little too quiet." Temera smiles and nods just a little bit, shrugging. "Certainly know that very well. It's been really quiet lately. I'm almost hoping something will happen to respond to." Barbecue says, "That's the rub, right? You don't want to something bad to happen, but you also don't want to go through all this training for nothing. I did have some fun over Memohial Day weekend. Local group had a big bonfiah and I got to help play Fiah Jenga all night. Couldn't drink since I was fiah tending, but got to enjoy some nice eyecandy nonetheless." Temera nods just a little bit at that and shrugs just a little bit. "About it. I should see if I can go out and do something on the outside for ometime. I'm getting antsy here." She cocks her head about 'eye candy'. "Really. Drinking around bonfires and eye candy, hm? Suppose there were girls a little tipsy, and ones taking shirts off, for something like that, depending on how wild it got." Barbecue chuckles, and grins, his freckles face flushing just a bit. "Yeah, thehe was a bit of that, actually. Not that I'd look, of couahse. Old enough to be some of theah fathahs, sadly enough." He pauses, and then smiles. "I'd be happy to take you into town any time, tho!" He seems happy for any excuse for some excitement. Temera laughs just a little at that and nods just slightly, considering it. "Suppose so. Hard not to look when that's going on though." She ponders a bit. "I could take you in as well, depending. I do have a car here... Well, sort of. It's that Beetle in the garage. Certainly could be an excitement without any air conditioner and with it seeming like it might want to break down at any moment." Barbecue says, "You know, with all of the geahheads around heah, I'm sure you could someone to look at that..." Temera laughs a little bit and shrugs. "It always seems to hang together though. It doesn't really have a 'problem' supposedly, other than a weak engine." Barbecue nods. "Yeah. I used to have a cah like that. Was on the edge of death for yeahs befoah it finally died." Temera laughs a little and nods. "I think mine's been on the edge since before I got it. It is a 1960 Beetle, after all. It's an elder statesman nearly." Barbecue nods sagely. "A cah with some history. I approve." Temera smiles and shrugs just a little bit. "Got it to go all the way to California not long ago, to get someone home after one incident. Made it there and back without a fault, though certainly didn't set any speed records doing it." Barbecue is in the command center, looking over fire safety literature while he chats with Temera. Scarlett slips into the Command Center, her hair back to it's normal red, and, it is obvious she has finally caught up on her sleep... She is back in uniform, and moves silently over to the Intelligence Console she claims as her own. Temera looks up a little as Scarlett walks into the center, brightening up and smiling as she watches the move over to the other station. Scarlett pulls up the boring Intel Reports for the past few months... time to get the nose back to the grindstone. Sci-Fi returns form driving around in KITT. He has his keys in hands and is heading to his quarters. Barbecue has his focus on Temera, and doesn't acknowledge at first the other Joes wondering into and through the command center. Scarlett glances around, and nods slightly to Barbecue and than to Sci-Fi. She smiles, quickly, at Temera, and than reads the oldest report she had not seen. Temera smiles back happily and relaxes some. She waves as she sees Sci wandering through, as well. Sci-Fi waves to the crew. "What's the word?" He thinks something is up. Barbecue glances over at Sci-Fi's greeting. Sci-Fi waves to Barbecue. "Hey, what's going on?" Scarlett shrugs slightly, "Seems quiet, as far as I know." Barbecue says, "Yeah. Quiet since the weekend at least. How have you both been?" He gives Sci-Fi a casual salute. Sci-Fi bahs, "Scarlett, where's the bleached look?" He then says, "I've bee pretty good." He then salutes back. Barbecue says, "Do anything fun for Memorial Day?" Sci-Fi nods, "I went to a drive-in and saw Trek." Temera rolls her eyes and gives Sci a look, for teasing Scarlett about that, shaking her head. Scarlett shudders dramatically, and comments, "I dye'd my hair... Blonde is just not me." Barbecue turns his chair again to face the newcomers while still able to talk to Temera without craning his neck. Sci-Fi doesn't admit that he saw it 7 times. Scarlett arches an eyebrow, "How was it? And what about Terminator Salvation?" Sci-Fi bites his lip. "Both were pretty good. Although Christian Bale did the Batman voice." Scarlett shudders again, "I liked the guy from T3, as Connor, myself...." Barbecue says, "I liked the kid with the fun haah. Why didn't they bring him back?" He glances at the Bigger Geek than He for answers to these pressing questions. Temera just blinks and stays quiet for that discussion, not having much to add. Sci-Fi bites his tongue as he tries to find an answer. "Money I think?" Barbecue ahs, and nods at that, satisfied. "Batman voice, huh? Seems a bit much." Sci-Fi tries to growl, "Marcus, what are you?" Temera thinks then and looks between. "The real question about it is which Terminator is better? Salvation, or Sarah Connor Chronicles? That might determine the course of the franchise." Sci-Fi smirks as he tries to do the voice, "The Terminators are in Gotham. Rattle the cages." Barbecue laughs at Sci-Fi's impression. "Didn't the show get cancelled?" Scarlett blinks, "It did? That sucks...." Sci-Fi shrugs, "I'm trying not to geek in public anymore. It's hard to find a date when people know you as Comic Book Guy." Temera frowns a little bit. "I hadn't heard that it did... I'd have to check." She sighs. Scarlett arches an eyebrow, "What ever happened to you and Wraith?" Sci-Fi shrugs, "I think she cancelled our show." Barbecue looks at Sci-Fi. "Tough luck, man." Sci-Fi nods to Barbecue, "I think she finally saw me as the nerd that I am." Barbecue says, "Ah. Yeah. That was bound to happen." Scarlett shrugs, "Could be because she was Sent T-A-D to the Flagg...." Scarlett says, "T-A-D=Temporary Duty - Away :)" Temera listens quietly to the conversation and stays quiet, offering Sci a sympathetic look for a moment. Joe Captain Wraith says, "Wraith to PIT, returning from the Flagg, with a load of fresh Fish and Crabs. Hope people are hungry for a belated Memorial Day Seafood Fest." Sci-Fi clicks his jaw. "So, anything going on tonight?" Barbecue says, "Not too much. We were discussing going into town." Sci-Fi tosses his KITT keys towards Barbecue. "Aye." Barbecue catches the keys. Sci-Fi would have to kill someone if the key chain hit the ground. Barbecue looks at the keychain, blue eyes widening. "KITT? Are you suah?" ---- GAME MASTER: You are holding a key chain with the Knight Industries logo on it. Do you press the button to see what it does? (Y)es (N)o Barbecue presses the button on the key chain. B) GAME MASTER: It does nothing more than than light up the LED lights. Sci-Fi grins at Barbecue, "I trust you." Barbecue says, "Wow. Powahful trust, indeed!" Sci-Fi smirks, "Of course." He looks at Temera. "You in?" Barbecue glances at Temera with a smile. Temera smiles and shrugs a little bit. "Suppose so, sure!" Barbecue grins. "My shift is ovah in 10. Wheah would you two like to go, othah than 'not heah.'" Sci-Fi shrugs, "Applebees?" Barbecue returns the shrug. "Works for me." He stands, and starts filing and shutting down his fire-safety manuals. Temera slips up as well, shutting down her terminal for the moment and straightening her shirt and shorts slightly. With the return of warm weather, she's in her more warm weather outfit for it, to stay relaxed. Sci-Fi jokingly plays with a laser, "I could set these manuals on fire if you need?" Barbecue chuckles as he straightens up the hard copies of the online guides. "While I'd appreciate the excitement, I'm not shuhe I want to deal with the papahwohk that would entail." Sci-Fi grins and stops. "Darn." Barbecue says, "Maybe latah in the week, when bohedom ovehcomes my common sense." Sci-Fi grins, "Awesome." Temera laughs just a little and rolls her eyes. "Easy enough to straighten up a little." She offers out to help with it. "Just get them back and get going to see what excitement might be in town." She grins at the others and rubs her hands. Barbecue logs out of his computer. "Well, I'm done heah for now, if you want to head out." Sci-Fi nods to him, "Number One, go take a Number Two!" Barbecue makes a face. "Sweet Motheh of Jesus. No wondah you'ah single, Sci-Fi!" he laughs. Barbecue <-- Mr. Sensitive. Sci-Fi grins, "It was a joke!" Temera laughs a little and rolls her eyes slightly. "Corny and old. And silly." Barbecue shakes his head in shame at his teammates. The quality of officers in this outfit... Sci-Fi is bad, yes. Barbecue walks down out of the monitor area to join Sci-Fi. Sci-Fi high fives Baqbecue. Or attempts. Barbecue returns the high-five, smiling in amusement. "I guess let me get into my civvies, and I'll meet you in the motorpool?" Sci-Fi nods. Barbecue returns the nod, and heads into the barracks area quickly. Motorpool - The Pit :Leading through the forest, a trail brings you to what looks like an abandoned military base. The most direct entrance would appear to be a ramp that leads underground. What is down there is a large, mostly empty vehicle bay. Attached to it is a wide-open aircraft hanger, leading up to an airfield. An elevator near the back of the bay leads upwards into the main facility. Contents: * Barbecue * Temera * 1984 Black Pontiac Firebird (KITT) * Sci-Fi Barbecue hurries into the motorpool, dressed in one of his loud Hawaiian shirts. Barbecue ---- :Gabriel Kelly is an Irishman from Boston, and it shows from his freckles and shock of unruly red hair to the dropped Rs after every A in his speech. Tonight he's wearing a loud bowling shirt, emblazoned with a purple and yellow scene of an anime warrior fighting a large Chinese dragon. Blue-jeans cover his long, thin legs, and his large feet are stuffed into scuffed black boots. ---- Sci-Fi is here already... waxing his car real quick! Barbecue walks in quickly, chuckling at the sight of Sci-Fi buffing his car. Sci-Fi would jokingly hiss if he could. Temera laughs and rolls her eyes at the car buffing, stretching out. Barbecue points the keychain at the car and presses the button, checking to see if it does anything besides make flashing lights. Sci-Fi shrugs, "It needed that. Bird poo." Barbecue says, "What? Do the bahds have no respect for Night Ridah?"" Sci-Fi grins, "I guess." Barbecue says, "Still OK with me driving?" Sci-Fi nods and he opens the doors. "Cheerio, let's go!" Temera laughs a little and nods, sliding herself into the vehicle quickly. 1984 Black Pontiac Firebird (KITT) Inside the KITT, the dashboard has many buttons and a replica steering wheel. With four seats. In the back seats, there seems to be currently: * Metal briefcase * Wrapped packages * Cardboard box filled with bagged comic books * Pillow * An Old Stuffed Rabbit Doll * Metal briefcase In the glove compartment there are many CD jackets filled with CDs. Seymour likes to travel to 80's music so of course U2, The Cure, Alphaville, Duran Duran, and Devo are naturally inside the CD player. (Check http://www.markscustomkits.com/For-Sale.html for details on the car's build.) Contents: *Temera *Sci-Fi Barbecue climbs in the car, adjusting the mirrors and seat for his height. Sci-Fi takes the backseat, oddly enough. Barbecue glances at Temera. "Let's see what this baby can do," he quotes, and eases the car into gear. Sci-Fi bites his lip in fear. Barbecue hits the gas, and attempts to roar out of the Pit, a bit like 60s Batman out of the Batcave. He drives to Outer Grounds - The Pit - United States. Outer Grounds - The Pit - United States :This is nothing more than a small forested area, near the Fort Hood area of Texas. The only road leading to it listed as 'closed.' There isn't much noticable, though the road stretches beyond it quite a ways. At the far end, hidden by trees, is a checkpoint with sentries. Contents: * 1984 Black Pontiac Firebird (KITT) In the distance, Chief Wiggums drops his donut. "Hey Lou, did you just see that?" Temera laughs and rides along quietly. Lou says, "No Chief. Was it the Oscar Meyer Truck?" Wiggums sighs, "Now I am hungry." Barbecue drives to South Central United States - North America. South Central United States - North America :Lying in almost the dead center of the southern half of the United States, most of the area here is taken up by Texas. Easily one of the biggest states in the country, Texas is a major hub for US industries dealing in electronics and information services. Most of the farmland is used for raising cattle and growing cotton, and many also serve as dude ranches for vacationers looking for fun living like a cowboy for a few days. Massive oil wells rise over the landscape as well, churning with oil-pumping power. Above it is the smaller, pan-shaped Oklahoma, which is also rich with oil and farmland. Contents: * 1984 Black Pontiac Firebird (KITT) Barbecue roars out and down the highway, switching on Sci-Fi's DVD player and blasting whatever he has in already. Alphaville! The Cure! And now... The Pogues! Barbecue says, "Nice cah you have, Sci-Fi. Thanks foah letting me take it foah a spin!" He slows as they approach the nearest town. Sci-Fi sighs in relief. "I'm working on another one based off the new series. Just for fun. So if you need a ride, you know where to find one." Temera coughs and rolls her eyes a little. "The new series didn't last too long, it didn't seem." Barbecue says, "Yeah. I heard it was crap. Can't beat the classic." He drive the three of them into town, heading for Applebee's. Sci-Fi nods and looks around, "Never remake a classic." He grins, "Can you imagine if they tried to replicate us somewhere as a military faction? They'd never be as awesome as us." Somewhere, AmeriC.O.R.P.S. fails. Temera laughs a little bit and nods. "Never remake a classic. JJ Abrams never heard that idea, I guess." Barbecue chuckles, pulling into the Applebee's lot. Sci-Fi waits for the others to get out. Why? He wants to fix something with his car. Barbecue parks the car, shutting off the engine. Temera slip herself out, standing up afterwards quickly. Barbecue waits for Sci-Fi to finish whatever he's doing with the car, and then the three of them head into the restaurant.